Full Metal Panic! Alchemic Mission
by Deadbeat34
Summary: Edward Elric is having strange dreams. He thought nothing of it, until his dreams became the target of some dangerous individuals. With his brother, his loved ones, and his friends at risk, Edward is forced to make a difficult choice...


**Full Metal Panic! Alchemic Mission**

(A fan fiction cross over of Shouji Gatou's "Full Metal Panic!" and Hiromu Arakawa's "Fullmetal Alchemist")

Authors Notes: Well, I've decided to inagurate my account by uploading a new fic that I just started! As I dig through my archives and find my other works, I'll upload them, but for now, you guys deserve fresh content! Unlike previous fics I've done, I truly have very little idea how Souske and Ed will receive each other. If this pans out, I'll give continue on with it, if it doesn't, I'll still continue on with it jsut to see how it ends. Oh, and for the Arm Slaves, I'm using the specs outlined in the Light Novels, which makes the AS's 8-10 meters tall as opposed to the anime which made them 15-20 meters tall. Please, please critique this work, I need to know this stuff so I can improve!

Prologue

Edward gasped as he collapsed with his against the wall and fell to the ground. He clutched his left arm, it was broken and bleeding. He looked up. The building he was in was mostly destroyed by the carpet bombings, the ceiling and two walls were blown away. Small fires burned on the floor. Through he wrecked wall, Edward was given a clear view of the city. It was ruined; whatever wasn't bombed out was on fire. Thousands of people must be dead, he thought. There had been no warning. Hell, the planes that dropped the bombs were _invisible_; they probably would never see the faces of their attackers.

Suddenly, Ed's musings were interrupted by the landing of a large metallic arm that happened to crash in front of him; the arm was smoking profusely at the shoulder joint. Unlike the mechanical arm that Edward used, this was one was at least 2-3 meters in length, intended for a body at least 8 meters high. Not only that, the armor on the arm had a distinctive white sheen. "Oh god," Ed said while having a realization. He let go of his injured arm and rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out a small radio. He pressed the transceiver. "Hey! Hey Psycho Sergeant! Your arm just landed in front of me! What the hell happened? Hey? Are you alright? What's going on?"

It was then that Ed was interrupted again; a sight befell his eyes that meant certain death for him. A giant, made of metal and standing 8 meters tall, was staring back at him with piercing red eyes as it took aim with a scaled up assault rifle. All Ed could do was scream as the beast "Ed…" pulled the trigger and "Ed!" prepared to pump the young Alchemist's body fill of lead "ED!" This last one did the trick as Edward woke up screaming.

It was some time before Edward Elric realized he was on the floor. "Big Brother!" said the metallic voice of Alphonse Elric, "First you were saying weird stuff in your sleep and now you fall out of bed screaming! This is the third time this week! What's going on with you lately?" "I don't know," replied Edward as he clutched his head with his metallic right arm, "It's this damn recurring nightmare, I have no idea what's going on in it but somehow it always ends with me dyi- wait, 'Saying stuff'? What kind of stuff?" "Well," said Al hesitantly, "It was really weird, first you were saying 'ECS conceals the visible spectrum by' and it became indescribable after that. Then you said 'Electroactive polymers form muscle packages' and other things like that, but that wasn't the strangest part." Al looked directly at his older brother, or, at least as well as a suit of armor could directly look at a person. "You said 'false axis repulsive field generator system' and the words 'Lambda Driver'"...

-----

"Will be gone for five days, will come back with a guest if I survive. Sorry." That was it; that was all that was written on the note that Sergeant Souske Sagara had left to explain to Kaname Chidori why he was going to miss his exams, despite the fact that he had promised to let her help him study for the history test that he had to take on Monday. She walked away from his door in a calm manner as she chucked the dinner she made for him in a nearby trash can. She left, but not before putting a dent in the metal stairway railings with her foot as she muttered "Bastard" under her breath.

To Be Continued…


End file.
